Trapped With A VENGEANCE....Again
by Escloshmeal
Summary: Yanny is mad at Dexter, he has gathered some of his friends to meet with the boy genius. my first fic ever, please don't be to hard.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dexter, Dee Dee , or Yannie. They all belong to Cartoon Network. But I do own Gary the Gardner and Wendy the window washer.  
  
  
  
One fine night....  
  
Yannie: Every night, I stay later than Yannie supposed to. I stay later every night because of   
one little children. The one little children's name who makes me stay later than yannie   
supposed to is Dextor. One night, I'll have him .......  
  
  
**TRAPPED WITH A VENGEANCE!!!**   
.......Again.  
  
Then one fine day after school, Dexter decided to stay a little later than usual.  
  
  
Dexter: Ahhh ... science how I love it.  
  
Yannie: Oh it's you Dextor. I guess you are staying late again.  
  
Dexter: Noooo..... Please.... don't hurt me. Stay away.  
  
Yannie: Don't worry Dextor. I changed a lot. I yust don't want you to make a mess. ( walks out of  
the room)   
  
Dexter: Phew.  
  
Yannie: (talking to himself in the janitors closet) Now Dextor I will finally have my revenge.   
(bucket falls off the shelf) owchies.  
  
Dexter: Ahh... after a long day of science I am ready to go home. (walks toward the door when it  
suddenly shuts) What is this. This some kind of a joke. I am not amused by your   
stuuuuuupid pranks.  
  
Yannie: ( speaking over the school intercom ) This is not one of my stuuuuuupid pranks Dextor.  
I would like you to meet my Friends.   
  
Dextor: Friends??????  
  
Yannie: Yes Dextor friends. First I introduce Gary the Gardner.  
  
Gary: (enters through the window. He has an Australian accent) How are ya mate.   
  
Dexter: This is so stupid. I want to go home now.  
  
Yannie: Now you will meet Wendy the windowasher!!  
  
Dexter: Oh please.  
  
Wendy: (falls through the cieling. She has a dutch accent) How are ya Yannie and you Gary?  
  
Gary: I'm fine.  
  
Yannie: Me to Wendy. (sees Dexter on his screen trying to sneek away) Get him you idiots!!!  
  
Gary: Get who? (scratches his head)  
  
Wendy: Dextor you stupid person. We have to get him ya.  
  
Gary: I'm not stupid. You are!  
  
Yannie: Stop it!  
  
Gary & Wendy: ok  
  
Yannie: Get him!  
  
Gary: You told us not to.  
  
Yannie: I told you to stop fighting.  
  
Gary: No you didn't  
  
Yannie: Yes I did!  
  
Gary: No you didn't .  
  
Yannie: Knock it off!!!  
  
Gary: Ok  
  
Yannie: What are you standing there for. Go get him.  
  
Gary: You told me to knock it off.  
  
Yannie: SHUT UP AND GO GET HIM!!!  
  
Gary: (speaking to Wendy) He's dumb. I wish he'd make up his mind.  
  
Yannie: I heard that!  
  
Dexter: I am almost out of here where I can be away from these scary people.   
  
Wendy: (popping out of nowhere) I got you now Dexta. Yannie will be so proud of me.  
  
Gary: Get out of the way.( charges into Wendy)  
  
Wendy: Look what you did now you baboon.  
  
Gary: (starts to cry) I'm sorry.  
  
Wendy: Get up. We have to get him.  
  
Gary:(still crying) you're nothing but a mean person.  
  
Wendy: (sees the cafeteria and runs to the food) I'm so hungry.  
  
Yannie: I'll have to do this myself. (suddenly appears in front of Dextor)  
  
Dexter: What is it with you people?  
  
Yannie: This time you won't escape. (Gary is still crying)  
  
Dexter: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Dee Dee smashes through the door.)  
  
(Gary is still crying)  
  
Dee Dee: Hiya Dexter!!  
  
Dexter: Dee Dee? What are you doing here?  
  
Dee Dee: Mom wants you to come home.  
  
Yannie: (screaming on the floor) Nooooooooo. I can't believe it. It happened again.  
  
Cops come running in because they heard the noise. Wendy is still eating, Gary is sill crying and Yannie is still screaming. Dexter and Dee Dee went home. Yannie , Gary and Wendy are all arrested.  
  
(cuts to jail)  
  
  
Yannie: I will escape this yail and I will get you. I'll get you Dextor. I'll have you...  
  
TRAPPED WITH A VENGEANCE!!!  


_[lightening flashes and thunder crashes]_  


** .......Once Again.**  
  
  
Gary: I want to get out of here! ( running around in circles screaming)  
  
Wendy: I have an idea yannie.  
  
Yannie: What?  
  
Gary: I know something you don't know.  
  
Yannie: So  
  
Wendy: I have an idea.  
  
Yannie: What is it!  
  
Gary: I know something you don't know.  
  
Wendy: Can I speak now?  
  
Yannie: Go a head Wendy.  
  
Gary: I know something you don't know.  
  
Yannie: Shut up and let Wendy speak.  
  
Wendy: Thank you Yannie. Now I was thinking if we can break out of this jail, I can get two of my friends to help us get our revenge on Dexta and Dee Dee ya.  
  
Yannie: That is a great idea.  
  
Wendy: Really?  
  
Yannie: Yeah. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!...  
  
Gary: I still know something you don't know.  
  
Yannie: What?  
  
Gary: Uhhhhhh..............I forgot.  
  
Yannie: Oh yust shutup.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
